


A New Addition to the Menu

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are helping out at Speedy's for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition to the Menu

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ. (Running until 7th March 2015.)
> 
> I used my own prompt: _Sherlock Holmes, John Watson; helping out at Speedy's for the day_
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John are the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

“We’d like…”

“Yes, yes.” Sherlock scanned the group across the counter. _“You_ want the pasta, _you_ want the bacon barm, and _you…”_ He considered a rather stout man. “...are having the salad.”

The other customers seemed impressed but the stout man frowned. “I wanted a burger.”

“I’ve calculated your height to waist ratio. You’re getting the salad.” Sherlock waved the man away. “Right. Everyone go and sit down!”

He turned to John, who was already sorting out the orders. “Why did we agree to help out? Customers are _awful.”_

“Do you want to swap over again?” grinned John.

“No! Preparing meals is even more boring.” Sherlock took the orders from John, delivered them and came back. “God, I need a cigarette.”

John looked sympathetic. “Patch not helping?” 

“It has as much effect as if I weren’t wearing one!” 

Sherlock pulled up his sleeve to glare at the thing, and paused. 

“John… I’m _not_ wearing one.” He furrowed his brow. “I chopped the salad, buttered the bread… It must have fallen off when I was grilling the bacon!”

“Er, no...” said John. “I think it was when you were chopping the salad...”

Sherlock followed John’s gaze, and scowled as he saw the stout man being given the Heimlich manoeuvre. 

“There’s always something. I could have sworn it’d be in the bacon barm.”


End file.
